


Household Objects

by Beathen



Series: Furniture [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus just bought a new piece of furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Household Objects

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on January 2nd, 2006. I own nothing - it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Companion piece to "Slytherin Green" but can be read as a stand-alone story.
> 
> *Translated into Russian by berenica: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3244451)

"Harder."

Grunt.

"Harder!"

Moan.

"HARDER!"

"I'm pushing as hard as I can, Potter!"

Harry sighed and fell to the ground and looked up at Severus in frustration. "I can't believe that with all the years of you stirring potions that you wouldn't have developed some kind of muscle in your arms." 

"Remind me why we don't just levitate this bed through the front door instead of trying to manually force it," Severus growled, dropping down next to Harry.

"It's a Muggle neighborhood, Severus. We don't want to spend the rest of the evening trying to obliviate all the neighbors."

Severus mumbled under his breath, "It's not _that_ hard."

"Yes, well, I have _plans_ for later, once we get this bed into the bedroom." 

Severus looked down at Harry and watched as the younger man gave him a saucy wink. "Plans?" he asked, the sides of his mouth twitching steadily upwards.

"Yes," Harry replied, stretching up to chastely kiss Severus' mouth. "Plans."

Severus stood up quickly and pulled Harry up with him. "This bed better be in place in fifteen minutes or I'm going to shag you right here. Neighbors be damned. Now, pick up your side, _right now_!"

Harry grinned quite magnificently as he moved into position at one end the bed. "Yes, sir!" 

In a record of twelve minutes later, (with a little help from a discreet levitation spell), the bedroom door had been shut. There were grunts and moans from the other side.

"Harder, Severus."

Grunt.

"Harder!"

Moan.

"HARDER! YESSSSS. Oh God, Severus!"

"Harrrrrrryyyyyy, Ahhhhhhh!"

Panting.

"Harry, I do believe... we have more furniture... to christen, yes?"

Giggles. 

"Well, there is the couch that I bought too!"

"Good."

Laughter.

~~The End~~


End file.
